Notebooks and other looseleaf binders typically comprise front and rear covers joined to a spine between them, with a ring binder unit attached to the interior of the spine so the front and rear covers foldably enclose the binder unit to protect the pages received on the rings of the binder unit. The display of looseleaf binders for purchase by the consuming public has presented problems in maintaining the original "new" appearance of the binders. The consumer wants to be able to open the binder to see the pages, ascertain the approximate number of pages, and test the ease of opening and closing the ring binder unit. When looseleaf binders are displayed without any protective covering, their covers can be discolored by fingerprints and other substances, prior to sale.
In an attempt to make looseleaf binders more durable for display, plastic coverings replaced cloth coverings to protect the front and back cover backing material since these plastic coverings can be cleaned with household detergents. While these materials are more tolerant of discoloration, the coverings could still be marked with pen inks that resist removal. Once so marked, the blemish remains since the cover cannot be removed without destroying the usefulness of the binder. Coverings that overwrap the entire closed binder have been tried, but they do not permit the binder to be opened or the ring binder unit to be tested without removing the entire covering.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective cover that encases the interior and exterior of a looseleaf binder cover to prevent the discoloration of the underlying covering, yet which does not interfere with the opening and closing of the binder so the binder interior is accessible for inspection. While the customer may leave the cover intact to protect the binder from children handling it, the covering should be easily removable after purchase if the buyer desires to expose the clean binder cover.